A Matter Of Privacy
by Dr Thimmel
Summary: This is a Log-line/Slug-line "Tonight, on Enterprise..." type TV Guide "Blurb" & Treatment a short Summary of episode/story of a script - Teleplay/Screenplay/Etc in this case Teleplay - written to interest producers to read and BUY/MAKE the Script itself.


**STAR TREK: ENTERPRISE**

**SLUG LINE & TREATMENT**

**"A Matter of Privacy"**

**(327)**

**Written By: Terrell T. Himmelheber**

**SLUG-LINE:** "A Matter of Privacy" is also a matter of "Life & Death" and the utmost secrecy and embarrassment for T'Pol and all Vulcans, but can she hide these "things" from the Others for much longer, and keep the fragile Alliance between Earth and Vulcan from being torn apart by a disastrous "War of Wills" that threatens to destroy It?! We will discover some of Vulcan's most closely guarded secrets; Tonight, on this revealing episode of Enterprise!

Copyright (C) 11/10/2003 All Rights Reserved 1st Draft: 08/04/2003 - Draft: 10/26/04 Contact Information: Terrell T. Himmelheber Address: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Phone#:XXXXXXXXXX

W.G.A.-w. Reg. #: (949992)

**Opening Segment/TEASER**

A stark yet surrealistic and spectacular Aerial (Optical) C.G.I. image of a landscape of steep mountain cliffs, and deep, cavernous canyons under a reddish-gray sky is a panoramic vista! The largest mountain in the center of view has a severely steep staircase leading up the side towards a man-made aperture near the top, and a flat area is barely discernable through it! The words "Mount Soleya - Vulcan" are superimposed over this Establishing Shot; telling us where we are, but not why?! -Instantly we are inside the flat area nestled atop the most sacred and secretive place on all of Vulcan; The circular Arena area is the same place Spock will "seemingly" kill his Capt. and friend in, 100 years from now! The "Gong" Structure dominates center of view, and several Vulcan weapons hang from it like toys on display!

The unseen (O.S./S.L) Throne platform has a Throne Chair at it's center, and a large metallic Door imbedded in the cliff-like walls behind It; That surround the entire mountaintop crater this sacred site is located inside! Just out of view (O.S./S.R.) is the large pillared Opening from the Staircase seen earlier; And the faint sound of traditional Bells and Drum instruments can be heard drifting through this breach, and draws our (Camera Pans Left) attention to the approaching Procession nearing It's mouth! As The Gateway is visible; The Procession is lead through the breach by an elderly Vulcan Woman (The T'Pau) wearing ceremonial robes, pointed cap, and carries a long Scepter-like walking-stick! She enters the Arena area, and is followed by two columns of Vulcans (Eunuchs) wearing similar ceremonial robes and shaking the Abacus-

like Bells Instruments and beating Drums, likened to a Funeral Dirge; flanking and parading past the Gong Structure towards the Throne Platform! At the end of the Procession; A very young, handsome, and peculiarly breathing heavily, sweating, and frowning in a Trance Vulcan Male (Koss) is trudging behind the two flanking columns and stops at the Gong Structure as he rest proceed O.S. toward the Throne Platform! He is apparently experiencing (Pon Farr) "The Pawn-Far", and wearily leans against one of the supporting columns of the Gong Structure catching his breath before taking the Gong Ringer down, and striking the Gong with a strangely passionate clang; Then wearily drops it on the ground, screams in the air, and exhausted exclaims,

". . . My . . . Blood . . . BOILS?! . . ." as he runs towards the Throne Platform, and collapses on his knees in front of it!

The T'Pau descends the steps toward him with disgusted reluctance, and reaches out her hand to loudly demand saying,

"Give me your thoughts, Koss," and momentarily Mind-Melds with him! She suddenly withdraws her hand with grievous disdain, and shouts out for all to hear, ". . . It is the 'Pon Farr'!" and two large Eunuchs dash into view from the Throne Platform, grab Koss up by his arms, and as he screams; they drag him up the steps of the Throne Platform towards the huge Metallic Door, open it, and toss the enraged Koss inside the dark and cavernous cell, closing and locking the Door behind him, with disgust of him!

The T'Pau watches them, and then loudly announces, ". . . Summon 'T'Pol' here, NOW! . . ." as she raises her scepter high, and Koss's maddened screams can be heard echoing from "The Cave of Sorrows"; The sacred yet reviled place of Ritualistic Events like "The Pon Farr", Births, and Deaths! . . .

**END TEASER**

**Slug-Line/Treatment "A Matter Of Privacy"**

**ACT ONE**

This Act opens far away from Mount Soleya; With an Optical Establishing Shot of Enterprise cruising at Warp speed through vacuous space, and the Stars stretch and trail behind her! -

Inside Capt. Archer's Quarters; He sits behind his Desk petting his dog, Porthos! The Intercom "CHIRPS" and Hoshi's Voice "anxiously" emits from the Speaker! Archer answers "puzzled" by her formality and angst; Then finds out there's an urgent incoming message from Starfleet Command on a Command Level, Secured Channel!

He answers the Com-Link to hear Admiral Leonard (His Uncle, and Commandant of Starfleet Academy) explaining the matter of utmost importance that couldn't be discussed any other way! The Vulcans have "demanded" the immediate return of T'Pol to Vulcan for reasons not clear, or disclosed; except for the simple message that "It is the time of 'The Burning Blood'" and nothing more! The irate Admiral discloses his annoyance with their Ultimatum, and Archer is confused by it, as well, saying,

"What's the big deal?! She's not a prisoner!" but the Admiral explains that they were insistent and threatened withdrawal of all diplomatic and economic relations with Earth; Unless we comply with their orders! Leonard tells Archer that "We've decided, in the interest of diplomatic relations; We're going to cooperate with 'The Pointy-Eared Devils', and take T'Pol to Vulcan!" and to try to "discreetly" find out from T'Pol what this is all about, but Archer asks what he'll "tell the pointy-eared devil on his Ship?!", all displaying the hatred for Vulcans by Leonard, and the trust building between Archer and T'Pol! During a tricky (deceiving yet revealing) Dialogue; Leonard "slips", and calls Archer "Son"! Archer takes offence at the familiarity, and it's revealed Leonard was Archer's Mother's Brother, and blamed the Vulcans and Archer's Father for her untimely death making the fatal attempt to break the "Warp Point Five Barrier" in the Test-Flight, when Archer was 5 yrs. old! Later, when Archer's father died during a similar attempt to break the Warp 1.o Barrier, Leonard reconciled with Archer; When Archer was a Plebe Cadet and Leonard was (still is) the Commandant of Starfleet Academy! Archer respectfully asks Leonard to address him "formally" and wants to feel he has gotten were he is by his own merits! Leonard reminds his Nephew that he was "harder" on Archer (expectations-wise) than anyone else, and the matter is settled equitably!

Archer calls the bridge with consternation, and summons T'Pol "A-S-A-P?!"; Which she misinterprets as "A sap", humorously revealed later! --

Instantly; The Bridge Principles "tease" T'Pol, thinking she is going to "get your butt 'chewed'!", but T'Pol misunderstands (taking them "literally") and questions Archer's motivation to "masticate my Buttocks" and why he referred to himself as "A sap?"; which they all laugh at and explain both to her! She is annoyed by their sophomoric emotionality, and unceremoniously leaves!

She arrives at Archer's Quarters, and after they straighten-out the misunderstanding (her being in trouble) she reluctantly sits; by Archer's insistence, trying to glean information by putting her at ease! He asks her why the Vulcans want her back so badly, and she assures him she doesn't know; Having promised to remain "out of touch" and not spy on them for the Vulcans! Archer tells her all they would say was "it's the time of Blood Burning" then corrects himself saying "time of burning blood", and t'Pol immediately becomes defensive and tight-lipped; Knowing it's the "Pon-Farr" and is embarrassed to discuss "a matter of privacy" and personal shame, for Vulcans! Archer won't stop trying to get the truth, but T'Pol won't disclose anything relevant to it, and lies; Playing it off as her Marriage! Before Archer can start to wring more from her; The Ship is attacked! First Reed at Tactical says the obvious "We're under attack" then Hoshi says, "They're Hailing us!"; All without disclosing "who" they are!

Before Archer can identify himself and the Ship; The angry (for a Vulcan) voice of a man (Sarik) interrupts saying,

"We know who you are?!" and identifies himself, and his "Vulcan 'War-Bird' B'Tel" and demands to know "Why have you not set a course for Vulcan?!", and Archer looks angry and annoyed! . . .

**End Act One**

**Slug-Line/Treatment "A Matter Of Privacy"**

**Act Two**

Capt. Sarik (the twin brother of Koss) "demands" Archer to set a course for Vulcan, and Archer angers (at him and T'Pol) and discovers they intercepted the Secured Transmission, and are quite insistent he follow his own leadership's orders! Sarik explains that "it is a simple matter to intercept" their Secret Messages, and "even simpler to Transport T'Pol off the Ship, and destroy it?!"; Which Archer angrily "plaintive" turns to T'Pol saying, ". . . T'Pol?! . . ."!

T'Pol begs permission to speak, Archer impatiently annoyed waves his hand "Yes", and T'Pol uses Logic (and intimidation) to convince and embarrass Sarik into apologizing to Archer and "not draw more attention" to an already difficult and embarrassing situation for her; All in Vulcan, so Archer can't understand what is said! Sarik readily agrees (fearful of disgrace and humiliation, being demoted by T'Pol) and then "fully cooperates" to escort them to Vulcan, and ends the transmission!

Archer is really curious now (just what T'Pol feared) and makes her disclose (she really lies) about what was said, then why she must go back?! She relents to tell him (making him promise to keep "the lie" she's telling him a secret) she must be married! Archer relaxes somewhat, and tells her she shouldn't be so sensitive to the matter, but wonders why the urgency! She placates his curiosity with more half-truths and lies, but ends by saying it is a matter of life and death! Archer puzzles at why it's a life and death matter, but simply resigns to the fact that he'll "never understand Vulcans?!", and releases her to return to the Bridge, and then calls the Bridge saying "Lay-in a course to Vulcan; At maximum Warp!" and He'll be up soon! -

Minutes later; T'Pol arrives on the Bridge and the others tease her more by looking at her butt, for the "teeth-marks", and T'Pol realizes their trying to be "funny" (they are) and reprimands their behavior and the concept of "Humor"; In a disgusted way! They persist, and T'Pol threatens them with more work details, "if you do not have enough work to perform?" and they shut up, anxiously apprehensive! -

Later; Archer arrives on the Bridge, and notices the long faces of the others, whispers curiously to Hoshi, and she (childishly) explains T'Pol was "being mean to us; For no reason?!" and T'Pol hears (superior senses) and summons Archer over to secretively refute the others claims! Archer angers and yells,

"What the Hell is going on?!" and everyone talks at once; Trying to convince him of their "sides of the story" & Archer screams,

"SHUT UP!!!" & then "Oh, boy!" as he grimaces (in typical Scott Bakula fashion) and shakes his head! . . .

**End Act Two**

**Slug-Line/Treatment "A Matter Of Privacy"**

**Act Three**

Establishing Shot of Enterprise with 3 Vulcan War-Birds around her as they escort her toward a nearing bright Star; The Vulcan System's Sun, in the distance ahead! -

On the Bridge; Archer is making a Captain's Log Entry, explaining the mishap earlier, and that's the price for running a loose Ship! T'Pol enters from the elevator, and notices the sympathetic, sad eyes of the others as she walks to her Station! She summons (under false pretenses) Archer over, and secretively asks what he told the others while she was gone; Reminding him of his solemn oath of secrecy! Archer explains he's told them nothing, except a Lie about why she has to go back to Vulcan, "on the secret mission", and no-one knows the truth! Then, he thinks and tells her she is going to have to bring something back with her; To pull-off the deception, with the Others of the Crew?!

She reluctantly agrees and thanks Archer; for his discretion, and Archer says, "don't mention it" to which she curtly replies,

"I most certainly will not" in confused annoyance! Archer (while still looking into the Sensor-Scope asks "What's this?" and T'Pol shoves him out of the way to look! Hoshi looks scared as she listens to something and calls Archer's attention to "A lot of Communications between the lead Magi (pronounced "May Jaiee" and the Vulcan word for Ship) and . . . It's the Andorians?!" with dread! -

In Space; The two flanking Ships (Magi) veer off, and start firing at the unseen Andorian Ships as they exit Shot/View! -

Back on Enterprise's Bridge; Archer urgently orders Hoshi to Hail the lead Magi, and angrily asks why they attacked them?! Sarik explains they were only protecting the weaker, inferior Enterprise from eminent attack! Archer "orders" him to stop, and recall the Vulcan attack! Sarik cautiously asks T'Pol, and she tells him to do it, and then calls him an "idiot", in Vulcan! Sarik answers (reluctantly) Archer, and then Archer turns to ask Hoshi saying, ". . . Hoshi? . . ." and Hoshi giggles at what only she (and Vulcans) understood, and explains T'Pol called him an idiot! Archer is annoyed because he was asking her about Sarik calling off the attack; Which she apologetically acknowledges! T'Pol gazes into her Scope, and tells Archer the Andorian Ships are Closing, on an Attack Vector! They Hail them; and the lead Andorian Ship's Captain (Shran) accuses them of helping the Vulcans against the Andorians! Archer skillfully, diplomatically calms his fears, and logically explains the situation!

Shran understands, tells Archer they have been monitoring their Transmissions, and then cautions "Pink Skins" (Humans) to "choose your friends more wisely?!", and promises to leave in peace, but not after He and Archer "bond" while discussing the "trustworthiness" of Vulcans; Much to the dismay of T'Pol! Shran promises to aid Humans in the future; If (when) they need it! T'Pol turns back to her Scope and says (to herself only) "perhaps . . . I have misjudged Humans?", but then Archer teases her behind her back by asking Hoshi (secretively) the Vulcan word for "stupid" she had said?! As Hoshi explains she had said "idiot", and recites the Vulcan word for Archer repetitively, for his memory; T'Pol says (to herself again) "Perhaps . . . not?" with disgust! Then Archer winks and nods to Hoshi as he teasingly asks her to Hail Captain "Idiot", and T'Pol stands with horror at the thought and yells "Captain?!" to stop him from doing it! He (and everyone else too) laughs at the joke, and tells everyone "See?! She may have superior senses, but she doesn't have 'eyes in the back of her head'?!" as the others postulated earlier! T'Pol sarcastically says, "I suppose this . . . 'Humor' connotes; that you all 'like' me?" and Archer still chuckles as he confirms their liking of her, and asks, "Can you see?!"! T'Pol responds (attempting Humor) saying, "Yes; My vision is perfect . . . But not from 'The back of my head', though?" and everyone stops laughing and looks puzzled at each other; Not sure what to make of her comment?! T'Pol looks at their faces, and says, "Perhaps; My attempt at 'Humor' has failed? . . ." and the others burst into unbridled laughter! T'Pol raises an eyebrow in surprised amazement, turns back to her Scope, and says, ". . . Perhaps; Not?!" to herself, again! -

Hours Later; The 3 Magi (Ship[s]) and Enterprise are approaching Vulcan, and a small (10 or more) fleet of Vulcan Ships approaches them from orbit around It; In a spectacular "OPTICAL/CGI SHOT"! -

Back on Enterprise's Bridge; Archer asks Hoshi to Hail them! She replies, "They're Hailing us?!" and Archer orders her to put it through! Capt. Sarik's voice (we never actually see him, but Archer & others only; listening & reacting to him!) demands strict compliance with "Rules" of Vulcan Space, and Archer sarcastically comments (ignored by Sarik) about the "fine 'welcome', for you?!" as Sarik continues to recite the Rules (no deviation from established Orbit, No Scanning of any kind, no contact with anyone on surface, and no "gleaning of information") and any Violations will be considered an Act of War; In typical Vulcan "anger"! Archer sarcastically agrees to the rules, and Sarik asks T'Pol if she's ready?! T'Pol acknowledges, and turns to the Capt. & Crew to apologize for the "rudeness" of her species and then say,

". . . I will see you 'somewhat' later. It may be a while? (She doesn't expect to be gone too long; for the Pon-Farr Mating Ritual - sex- is usually quick?!) Please; wait 'patiently', and do not 'pry'?! . . . Live long and prosper . . . 'friends'?!" and then says she's ready, and is Beamed off the Ship! -

On top of Mount Soleya; T'Pol Materializes near the Gong Structure! She sees the Gong's Ringer on the ground, picks it up, and strikes the Gong loudly! As she reverently hangs it back up; The screaming of her Mate in the "Cave of Sorrows" stops as T'Pol loudly announces (Ritualistically) "I am here! I am prepared!" in Vulcan!

The T'Pau (her Queen-mother?) stands in front of the Throne on the Platform, and the Bells and Drums Eunuchs flank! The T'Pau raises her Staff high, and in an annoyed and chastising way loudly says, ". . . T'Pol?! You have postponed your 'Joining' (Honeymoon) for far too long; To be with the Humans?! . . . Your Mate is near death; There is no time for the Pon-Farr Ceremony? . . . Are you prepared for the 'Consummation' of the Pon-Farr?!" and T'Pol answers yes, and disrobes where she stands! The 2 Head Eunuchs enter Shot carrying Ceremonial (very sheer) Robes and a pointed Hat like the T'Pau wears! She puts them on (panties & bra only underneath) and is escorted to the Metallic Door! She is normal at this point, and they unlock, open, and then (gently) push her inside, slam, and lock the Door! -

Inside the darkness; T'Pol is barely seen until she lights a single black Candle in the center of the room! She stands, and "sniffs" the air, like an animal sensing it's prey, and begins to sweat, and looks oddly emotional (aroused) saying,

"Where are you, my Mate?! I can smell your Pheromones; From 'The Pon-Farr'?! . . ." and looks really "horny" into the darkness! The unseen Koss lays in the darkness O.S. and weakly says,

"You have been with the Humans too long?! You talk like them (Sniffs) and you smell like them?!" and grunts in pain! T'Pol breathes deeply (the Pheromones are what makes the females "horny" during Mating?!) and defensively replies to him saying,

". . . It is 'My Duty'?! . . . Enough of this! . . . Why do you not 'take me', now?!" and she rips off the Hat and Robe and tosses them anxiously on the ground!

Koss (with near-last breaths?) answers her with difficulty explaining; He can't, he has been waiting for her for many days, Meditating; and ". . . A-A-Uh-uh! I am too weak?! . . . I am . . . dying?! . . ." and groans again!

T'Pol begins disrobing completely (seen from behind) and drops the bra and panties on the ground as she "erotically" says,

". . . Then; I must take YOU, Koss?!" and she leans her head back in an erotic manner, and says, ". . . My . . . Blood . . . BOILS?!" and "Saunters" over the Candle, and disappears into the darkness! The CAMERA backs-up "through" the Metallic Door, and stays on Extreme C/U on Door! Moaning and groaning can be heard through It as O.S. T'Pol is "Mating" and O.S. Koss screams in agony (or ecstasy?) as T'Pol "Does" him "to Death"! . . .

**End Act Three**

**Slug-Line/Treatment "A Matter Of Privacy"**

**Act Four**

Same View On: Metallic Door Only; "Later" appears over Shot! After a few short seconds; Three slow "Bangs" on the inside of the door can be heard, and O.S. T'Pol's Voice is heard saying,

". . . It is done; . . ." in Vulcan, from inside!

From an Angle Centered on the Throne, looking past It towards the Metallic Door; The 2 Head Eunuchs walk from both sides of The T'Pau and the Throne towards the Door, unlock, and open It!

T'Pol steps out (re-dressed in the see-through Robe) into the daylight squinting her eyes; Until her eyes adjust to the bright reddish light, and she turns towards The T'Pau saying,

". . . 'It' is done; . . ." and The T'Pau frowns and says,

"Where is your Mate, Koss?" in Vulcan, with concern, looking for Koss, past T'Pol at the empty doorway into the Cave Of Sorrows.

". . . He is . . . dead;" and T'Pol motions back inside the Cave's darkness! The T'Pau raises her Scepter and loudly announces saying,

". . . As it was 'foretold'; So, 'It' has become!" referring to the ancient Vulcan prophecies of this Event! Then She says, "Approach, 'My Child'," "hinting" that she is T'Pol's Mother, as well as the Queen-Matriarch Ruler of Vulcan! T'Pol nears T'Pau, & T'Pau reaches out her hand to "sense" (mind-meld, looking for Koss' Katra) from T'Pol's face saying,

"Give me your thoughts;" and touching T'Pol's face says, "Where is Koss's 'Katra' (Kah-trah)?" referring to his "Life-Force" he would have "transferred" at death! T'Pol looks "guilty" and shakes her head as if to say "I don't know,"; being she was a little "preoccupied" with the Pon-Farr to transfer his Katra! The T'Pau reaches down and places her hand on T'Pol's stomach! She "senses Something" there, & withdraws her hand saying, ". . . 'It' IS 'done'! . . . As It was foretold; So, It IS! . . ." and the Bells & Drums start ceremoniously playing during FADE OUT: -

*Note: This last "Scene" was designed to "hint at" several things: 1) T'Pol is a Princess, and/or Heiress to the Throne of Vulcan, The T'Pau's "Adopted Daughter"! 2) She has fulfilled certain Prophecies; By Mating without having a proper "Honeymoon", and 3) She has become Pregnant, and Koss's Katra was transferred at his death, into their unborn Child; Thus becoming the prophesied "Great Changer", or "Sarek" - Spock's future father!*-

SUPERIMPOSE: "Two Months Later"; Back on Enterprise's Bridge: Archer desperately pleads with Capt. Sarik to give them some word of T'Pol; Since they've been waiting "patiently" for 2 months, now?! Sarik is annoyed by their apparent "impatience" and "warns" Archer against ". . . trying to 'Glean Information' about T'Pol, 'again'?!" and She will contact you; When She is ready?! Before Archer can argue the point; Sarik "abruptly cuts him off" again!

Archer says, ". . . I hate that Son-of-a-. . .", but Reed says,

"Sir?! . . ." interrupting, and suggests he can "secretively" Scan towards the Ships, and then "passively Scan" past them, to the Planet's Surface?! Archer reluctantly agrees, and bids him to be careful! As Reed Scans; Hoshi tells Archer that an angry Sarik is calling, and Archer has her put him "on hold" until Reed can finish the secret Scan! That doesn't work, be cause Sarik knows what they're up to, and begins firing on Enterprise; Driving them away, and chasing them out of the Vulcan System! Then the weapons fire stops, and Archer wonders if they out-ran them?! Travis confirms they haven't, and they stopped firing, but are still in hot pursuit! Then, Hoshi alerts Archer to the incoming message from Sarik; Demanding they leave at once, and never come back! Archer asks him; he doesn't expect them to just leave without T'Pol, and Sarik answers; That's exactly what he expects, and War is inevitable; Due to his violations of agreed upon "terms", and cuts Archer off before he can argue the point, again! Archer anguishes at this; Then orders a course, at Maximum Warp, towards . . . (thinks) the Andorian System; Which is near-bye! -

SUPERIMPOSE: "Meanwhile"; In a Sequestering Chamber on Vulcan: T'Pol is surrounded by Hand-Maidens (Her Sisters?) who riddle her with questions about Humans (in Vulcan) and She is obviously Pregnant (1st Trimester) and She loudly, in English, tells them to speak the Human's language around her; For she insists she must remain "immersed" in their language & culture, for her "Study Mission" of Humans! Then T'Pol states her worry about her Ship's Human Crew, and she must contact them; Before they do something "illogical"!

One of the Hand-Maidens (a young teen-aged T'Pring, future "mate" of Spock?) states that T'Pol may not contact them, because She is (per traditions) "sequestered" during her pregnancy, and surely they wouldn't do something illogical, and assume to violate the Rules set forth! T'Pol says that they may know their language, but they don't know the Humans like she does; And they will eventually violate the Rules, and assume (illogically) that she is held against her will! The Others are amazed and disbelieving of her, until The T'Pau enters with a Guard Eunuch, and tells them that the Humans have indeed violated the Rules, were driven off (per T'Pol's request for leniency if they did) and that a state of War exists between the two Worlds, now! T'Pol begs to try and avert this catastrophe, but The T'Pau tells her she can't because she is Sequestered, and must wait! T'Pol begs her Mother to pass a message for her, to Enterprise; Telling them she is alright, and will contact them when she can?! T'Pau agrees, and leaves! The Others are amazed by T'Pol's knowledge of Human's and her foreknowledge of their illogical and dangerously reckless actions! She acknowledges her correctness of judgment, and then informs them that Human's "Gestation Period" is also different; Being three months longer than the Vulcan's! This establishes she must wait for four more months to give birth, and then try to rectify the dire situation that Archer has caused! -

SUPERIMPOSE: "Four Months Later"; In Archer's Quarters: Archer is talking with Admiral Leonard, the new head of the Board of Admirals! They disclose during their discussion that Enterprise is orbiting Andoria and has "nearly completed" repairs of damages done; when they were driven away from Vulcan, almost four months earlier!

Archer asks what the news is about the ongoing "tensions" between the Vulcans and Earth, and if his plan to return for T'Pol was approved by the Board?! Admiral Leonard confirms the War (cold & non-aggressive) is still ongoing, and "against my idea; To go back with a full fleet of their new Andorian Allies" to "duke it out with them"; Archer's plan to return with "One Andorian Ship" as escort, and try to repair the damage he had caused, in a diplomatic solution, is Approved! Archer sighs with relief and then says he knows just the Ship (Capt. Shran's) to take with him; and they end the Com-link by wishing success of his perilous mission?! -

"Later"; Back on Vulcan, atop Mount Soleya: The familiar Procession enters the Arena Area, but this time; T'Pol is at the end, and "very Pregnant" as she stops at the Gong Structure! She takes the Ringer down, and strikes the Gong ceremoniously loud! She loudly announces "It is my 'Time of Birthing'!" in English; Then realizes her mistake and repeats it in Vulcan! Then she drops the Ringer on the ground, in disgust of herself! The T'Pau ceremoniously announces to all the Eunuchs present loudly saying,

". . . As it was Foretold; So, it has become?! . . . 'It's' Birth shall be announced; First, by a 'Foreign Tongue', and then 'by It's own Tongue'?!" which acknowledges (hints) that this birth is special, and unusual; Fulfilling ancient Prophecies! The Bells and Drums play again as T'Pau summons T'Pol to approach! T'Pol steps over her Starfleet Uniform she left on the ground 6 months earlier, and T'Pau tells her, as a Mother & a Queen saying,

". . . You, AND your CHILD, are 'The Great Changers'; That were 'foretold' of! (She motions towards the Metallic Door) Your 'Birthing' will be 'short'?!" and T'Pol looks "disbelievingly"!

Then T'Pol bows respectfully, and walks toward the Metallic Door as the Bells and Drums play loudly! She opens the Door and enters the darkness inside to close the Door behind herself, and CAMERA remains focused on C/U ON: Metallic Door! -

SUPERIMPOSE: "Minutes Later" appears over the C/U ON: Door, and three Raps can be heard over the sound of the Bells and Drums, which Stop immediately, from the inside of the Door! Eunuchs open the Door, and T'Pol (un-pregnant) steps into the blinding light of day carrying a bundled (in her Robe) Baby! She walks to the Throne and lays the Baby on It; Then descends the steps to in front of T'Pau with a sorrowful, disappointed look on her face & sadly says,

". . . I am sorry, Queen-Mother; . . . It is a Male-Child. He will not take the Throne, after you?!" with self-disgust! The T'Pau raises an eyebrow of surprise of T'Pol's statement saying,

"What makes you suppose that 'The Great Changer and Child' would both be Female, my child? The Changer's can also be a Male?! 'He' does not have to Rule Vulcan, to 'Change' Vulcan?!" with sympathetic, yet confident tones! T'Pol doesn't understand, yet; But starts to hesitantly say, ". . . I . . . do not- . . . (revelation crosses her face) Yes! (thinks) I present this Child to you, per our Traditions! (Mentioned during her first opening conversation with Archer, earlier!) His name shall be . . . 'Sarek', which means Change?!" and bows to T'Pau saying, "I give you, Sarek" respectfully and ceremonious! The T'Pau "tenderly" says,

". . . Do not worry, my child? We will raise Him as a 'Vulcan', but we will teach Him to know the 'Human's ways', and to be in the Diplomat / Scientist Caste, and like his Mother; He will bring the Humans and Vulcans together, one day, as was foretold?! . . . He will 'Change' us ALL! . . . So will you, my Child?! You must return the 'Relations' to 'Normal', between them and us, now?" and T'Pol respectfully bows to her "Mother" and (The T'Pau) Queen's Will! -

*Note: As a function of the uppermost "Vulcan Royalty Caste"; Until the "Female" is made "Queen", They "operate secretly" and "Align" themselves to one of the Other Two lower Castes; Either the Science / Diplomat Caste, or the Military / High Command Caste; Both of which control everything "off" of the Planet Vulcan proper! Later, the reasons Sarik was acting so illogical will be clear?!* -

"Meanwhile"; On Enterprise's Bridge: Archer is making a Captain's Log Entry, identifying the date as Dec. 25th, Christmas Day! The Andorian Ship of Capt. Shran is headed with Enterprise towards Vulcan, a neighboring System to Andoria, and contacts Archer to tell him a large Fleet of Magi are nearing on an Attack Vector, ". . . NOT to say, 'Hello'?!" and Reed confirms it! Archer orders both Ships to remain "unarmed & non-defensive" to not provoke the Vulcans, and urgently asks Hoshi to Hail them! Archer attempts to negotiate Peace with Capt. Sarik, but to no avail! Reed counts off the seconds 'til the Magi are in Weapons Range and as he reaches zero; They all collectively "hold their breath", waiting! A moment goes bye with . . . NOTHING happening?! Hoshi yells out fearfully saying, "Sir; Incoming Message?!" and he asks if It's Sarik?! She motions "No!" ". . . Captain Shran?!" She motions "No!", and then listens (for suspense-building sake) before saying,

". . . It's T'POL!" in a very relieved fashion! T'Pol talks with Archer, but isn't willing to discuss "Matters of Privacy" (secrecy) until later! Archer is impatiently curious & says,

"You better make 'It' DAMNED GOOD?!" an explanation, and T'Pol reveals Capt. Sarik has been Relieved of Duty! . . .

**End ACT FOUR**

**Slug-Line/Treatment "A Matter Of Privacy"**

**Epilogue: Act Five**

"Later"; In Capt. Archer's Quarters: T'Pol enters, and Archer is REALLY "restraining himself from Jumping up and hugging her, then strangling her for making him worry so much! She "doesn't completely explain" why she was there, nor why she was so long, but does tell him she was "Wed", and was "on a Honeymoon", but her Husband died! Archer asks if she was in "mourning", and she tells him He died in the "afternoon"! Archer wonders, after straightening out the misunderstandings, why she didn't grieve, and why Capt. Sarik acted so illogical?! T'Pol only explains relevant facts, such as: Vulcans do not grieve (an emotion), they don't talk about "personal matters", and that Sarik was irrational because her dead husband was his Twin Brother! That explains (and doesn't) everything to Archer, and he reminds her of "her end" of the "promise" & "reason" (to the Others) she went their!

She reluctantly agrees to "provide" Shield Technology for Enterprise, but Archer pushes for more (Weapons Systems) and T'Pol relents to "attempt" to obtain permission to give them Tractor Beam Technology (same as Deflector Technology, except reversed) and Archer is "somewhat" placated! As T'Pol "quickly" attempts to leave (relieved she didn't have to tell him any "Disgusting", to Vulcans, "personal information"!) Archer frustrates at the "apparent lack of communication" and "mis-communications", and abruptly dismisses her! As he shakes his head with bewildered frustration caused by T'Pol; She turns away from him to exhibit an expression of overwhelming relief, she "dodged the bullets" of personal questions, & her secret "Other Agendas" are safe?! . . .

**End of Epilogue**

**The End**


End file.
